


Outtake: Ron's Proposal

by GStarshine



Series: The Adventures of Godiva, Mischief, and Mayhem [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Failed Marriage Proposal, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: Ron has come to propose to Harri to further Dumbledore's plans. What will the twins think?





	

Harriet woke like she had every day since she and her soulmates had completed the bond, with a redhead on either side of her. Today, Fred was spooning her from behind and George had managed to wrap his arms around her waist and bury his head in her stomach. Harri smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair, he hummed and nuzzled her stomach. Fred’s grip on her tightened and he muttered against her shoulder in his sleep.

 

After enjoying the peace for a little longer Harriet began to carefully extract herself from the twins, a rather difficult process when she was dealing with both of them. She would just manage to move George when Fred would tighten his grip, she would pry Fred loose only for George to regain his position. One would think the pranksters were doing it on purpose but Harri knew they were still asleep since they lacked their mischievous grins.

 

Finally, she sighed and stopped being so gentle. Harri sent stinging hexes at them, making them jolt but tighten their holds on her protectively. “You can sleep, but let me up.”

 

“Go back to sleep Harri.” Fred grumbled against her shoulder.

 

“Five more minutes.” George whined into her stomach.

 

Harri threaded her fingers through George’s hair again, “We got another ‘Thank you for taking out Voldie’ package yesterday filled with fresh blueberries. I was going to make pancakes.” Both twins threw themselves from her so fast they tumbled off the sides of the bed. Harri sat up and giggled at them, “I guess you want me to make pancakes then?”

 

They popped up on either side of the bed, “Yes please!” they chorused.

 

Harri laughed and slid off the bed at the foot. She stretched, smirking when she heard the twins’ sharp inhales at her naked figure. Harri bent, picked up her lounge shorts and one of the twin’s long sleeved shirts, and put them on. “Give me about twenty minutes.” She said happily, going for the door.

 

“Wait.” Harri turned back to see what they needed but was immediately hugged between the two. “Good morning Harriet.” George said, kissing her deeply before pulling away.

 

“Good morning beautiful.” Fred said, taking his own morning kiss.

 

Harri pulled back, slightly dazed, and smiled up at them with half lidded eyes, “Good morning George, Fred, my mischief makers.”

 

They chuckled and both kissed her on the cheek, “We’re going to go down and put out the stuff that’s ready for Verity to stock.” Fred said.

 

“We won’t be more than a couple minutes.” George continued.

 

“Alright.” Harri hummed, “See you in a bit.” She walked through the apartment to the kitchen, barefoot, and began to hum as she mixed up the pancake batter and tossed in the blueberries. She was letting the griddle heat up and shaping sausage patties when she heard the bell that signaled someone at the apartment’s back door, the one that led directly to the alley rather than down into the shop.

 

Frowning, Harriet turned down the griddle, cast a scourgify on her hands to clean them, and made her way down to the backdoor. She opened the door, wand at the ready, but froze when she took in the sight before her.

 

Ron Weasley, the one she had discovered was a traitor a little over a year ago, was standing there in blue ruffled dress robes with a bouquet of flowers and a ring in his hand. His atrocious robes and the obnoxiously colored wildflowers in the bouquet was drawing attention and the realization of who she was kept that attention on them.

 

Harriet raised an eyebrow as Ron went down on one knee and raised the ring toward her. “Harriet, we’ve gone on a lot of adventures together since we met on the Hogwarts Express and I want to spend the rest of our lives going on more. Harriet Rose Potter, will you marry me?”

 

The entire alley seemed to hold their breath and lean forward, somewhere off to the side the QuickNotes quill of a familiar blonde reporter was flying across parchment. Ron started to sweat at her stunned silence, he tugged at his collar with the hand holding the flowers as he kept the ring stretched out to her.

 

Then the unexpected happened.

 

Harriet laughed.

 

It started as a giggle then grew to a full bellied laugh as Ron started to turn red. She clutched at her stomach as people in the alley started to grow uncomfortable and even Skeeter’s quill paused in its scratching. “Dear Merlin No!” she managed to get out before starting up again.

 

Ron’s face drew into a constipated look as the crowd started to chatter with confusion, “Why bloody not?” he demanded.

 

Harriet snorted and tugged at her bond to the twins insistently, “Oh so many reasons.” Harriet said with amusement, her laughter finally dying off. She looked around at the crowd and spotted who she was looking for, “Rita darling!” the bug squeaked in fright as Harri zeroed in on her. She had been frightened of Harriet ever since she had discovered Rita’s animagus and had threatened to expose her if she kept painting Harriet in a bad light, the meeting was a whole lot of intimidation on Harri’s part and a significant amount of cowering on Rita’s. “No, no. Come here. I’ve got quite the story for you. I’m sure that’s what Ron here promised you.”

 

The twins arrived behind Harriet as Rita was scurrying to the front of the crowd, “What exactly is…”

 

“going on here?” they asked, eyeing their brother and the position he seemed frozen in.

 

“I was just proposed to.” Harri said brightly.

 

“Is that so?” Fred growled, George slid an arm around Harri’s waist and let his hand rest on her hip possessively.

 

“Yes, Miss Potter just turned him down and when asked why said ‘Oh so many reasons’.” Rita piped up, seeming to have regained her courage. “Care to elaborate?”

 

“Oh so many reasons.” The twins quoted in unison.

 

“He, my mother, and my sister have been stealing from Harriet for years.” George began.

 

“They’ve also been dosing her.” Fred continued, “With loyalty and love potions and a whole bunch more.”

 

“And if that didn’t work, Dumbledore had an illegal marriage contract set up so they could try and trap her.” George added.

 

The crowd was getting into an uproar at each new accusation, Rita’s quill was going so fast Harri was surprised it wasn’t smoking. Ron was just kneeling there, his face now pale as he realized all she knew. Ready for the big one, Harriet held up her hand and the crowd quieted.

 

“It’s all true. I will make Gringotts certified proof available through both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler.” Harri saw Rita do a subtle fist pump from the corner of her eye. “However, that’s not the biggest reason I won’t marry you Ronald.” She said, looking straight at the pitiful man she had once thought of as a friend.

 

“That’s right!’ Fred exclaimed.

 

“You can’t have her!” George said smugly.

 

“Because she’s ours!” they finished together. Fred slid his arm around Harriet on the side opposite of his twin as their audience exploded into chatter.

 

Harriet gave an amused smile, “So dramatic.”

 

“Aw, you know you love us dearest.” The twins chorused.

 

“Of course I love you. Would I put up with random explosions in the kitchen if I didn’t.” Harri teased.

 

“Hey, at least a fourth of those are yours.” George laughed.

 

“And half are Fred’s.” Harri snickered.

 

“It’s not my fault you distract me.” Fred answered good naturedly, “Being all cute when you’re dancing around the kitchen and cooking.”

 

“STOP!” Ron suddenly screamed, finally reacting and catching the entire crowd’s attention in the process. He jumped to his feet and threw the bouquet down, “Just stop! You can’t have her! She’s mine! I was promised her! I’m supposed to get her money! She’s not yours!”

 

The twins tightened their grip on a now extremely amused Harriet and glared at their youngest brother, “We have more claim over her than you can ever hope to have!” Fred growled.

 

“We’re her Soulmates and she is ours.” George said with a dangerous edge to his voice, “Now leave before we make you!”

 

“No!” Ron screamed, “I’ve worked too hard for too long to walk away with nothing now!” he pulled his wand and leveled it at the three of them, “Give her back!”

 

“No way in hell!” the twins snarled, drawling their own wands and stepping in front of Harriet protectively. Ron shot off the first spell and the twins returned viciously.

 

Harriet just stood back and let the twins handle their delusional brother. Sure, she was also angry at Ron but Fred and George had been itching to curse him since she had brought them the proof of what he’d been attempting. She had stopped them, not wanting another thing to deal with on top of the war, but now she was wouldn’t deny them the chance.

 

“Excuse me, Miss Potter.” Harri looked over to Rita with a polite smile as the screaming started. Rita shot the twins a fearful glance before focusing on Harriet, “Did he say Soulmates?”

 

“Yes, he did.” Harri said brightly, “The bond was verified by Gringotts after it was completed so we may make that available with the rest.”

 

“May I ask you when this came about?” Rita asked hopefully.

 

“We found out about and completed the bond last year, just after school was dismissed.” Harriet said, tucking her hair behind her ear and easily sidestepping a stray spell that shot towards her.

 

“You three have been friends for years, how did you just find out about it?” Rita asked.

 

“One of the potions I was dosed with was a soulmate suppression potion. When I discovered it I had it removed with the rest; the next time I saw the twins, the bond took hold with vengeance after so long of being suppressed.” Harri explained.

 

“Soulmate bonds are thought to be only legend. Why would this potion have been administered to you in the first place and, for that matter, how did you three figure out what it was?” Rita questioned, adjusting her glasses as she peered at Harri.

 

“I won’t claim to know Dumbledore’s mind but the only explanation we could come up with was that it was given to me so I didn’t even have the chance of finding my soulmate, or in my case soulmates, and ruin their plans for me.” Harri replied, “As for how we figured it out, it happened right after the potion was removed. That was the only thing that happened between the time I left the twins in the morning and the time I saw them again that would have created the affect it did.”

 

“I see.” Rita said, her quill scratching away, “Now, I’m sure that the public will want to know how the Saviors are feeling about the bond between them.”

 

Harriet’s eyes lit up, “We’re very happy! I can’t think of anyone I’d rather be bonded to. I love them.”

 

“Aw, we love you too!” the twins exclaimed, popping up behind Harriet and wrapping their arms around her, Harriet relaxed back into them instantly.

 

Rita gave them a genuine smile, “You three are adorable. May we get a picture for the article?”

 

“I have no problem with that.” Harriet said agreeably.

 

“Go for it.” The twins replied.

 

Rita’s photographer appeared from the crowd without prompting and snapped a picture; the twins swooped down at the last second and kissed Harri on either cheek, making her blush.  Rita clapped, “Perfect. Thank you for your cooperation. I hope the rest of your day is better.” With that she and her photographer left; which seemed to be what the crowd needed to disperse as well, many stepping over Ron’s unconscious, battered, and bloodied form.

 

Harri admired the twins’ handiwork for a few more seconds before turning in their arms and smiling up at them, “I do believe I was supposed to make pancakes.”

 

The twins’ eyes lit up and they drug her, laughing, back into their apartment. This would set in motion the events that would drive them across the pond but at this moment, they were happy and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I know many probably wanted more of the beat down but what I tired to write was basically straight up torture and I figured people would have called the aurors on the twins regardless of what had happened before hand.
> 
> If you have a suggestion for an Outtake don't be afraid to comment!


End file.
